


Te casas o te cazo

by Vismur



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vismur/pseuds/Vismur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>España no entiende la respuesta de Romano, y romano no lo dejara asi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te casas o te cazo

**Author's Note:**

> Titulo: Te casas o te cazo  
> Autor: Vismur  
> Regalo para: Neko Italia Angel (Fanfiction net)  
> Fandom: Hetalia axis Power  
> Pareja: Romano / España  
> Disclaimer: Lamentablemente esta serie no me pertenece, sino a Hiderazu Himaruya, si fuera mío el RUUS conquistaría el mundo LOL.  
> Notas: Es mi primer Romano / España, así que puede que salgan algo OCC los personajes.  
> Nota 2. Basado en la tira donde en España se admiten los matrimonios homosexuales, y Antonio le pide matrimonio a Romano.

\- Tres comidas al día, con siesta y pasta – respondió Romano sin mirar al español.

\- Bien – responde desganado Antonio mientras se va. Romano vio esto con furia y lo siguió.

Al hacerlo se encontró que España se fue con Francia a beber, porque no lo había aceptado.

\- ¡Qué demonios! – grito Romano enfadado, le acababa de decir que si al estúpido español y ahora resulta que el imbécil no le entendió, no se suponía que le conocía mejor que nadie.

Completamente enfadado y con la firme convicción de ignorarlo a partir de ese momento regreso a casa tirando cosas.

\- Ve, ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Feliciano con tanto escándalo, mientras estaba comiendo pasta, Seborga también estaba en la casa, pero a diferencia del mayor, el tenia la boca llena de espagueti.

\- España – respondió con ira Romano, sentándose en la silla, viendo a sus hermanos en ese momento le tranquilizo un poco.

\- Otra vez te olvido por sus tomates – pregunto el pequeño Seborga.

\- No – murmuro empezando a hacer pucheros.

\- ¿Entonces? – pregunto Feliciano interesado.

\- Me pidió matrimonio – dijo con voz bajita.

\- Hermano, que es la mejor noticia que he oído – Feliciano abrazo a Lovino - ¿Y cuando te casas? – pregunto, sabiendo que su hermano realmente quería al español.

\- Nunca – inflando las mejillas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Él no me entendió – los ojos del hermano mayor se empezaron a humedecer.

\- ¿Qué le dijiste? – pregunto Seborga con paciencia.

\- Tres comidas al día, con siesta y pasta – recordando lo que había dicho.

\- Muy claro – dijo Italia del Norte, mientras Seborga rodo los ojos.

\- ¿No se te ocurrió decir nada más un simple “si”? – dijo con un poco de sarcasmo él más chico de todos.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntaron los gemelos, Seborga estuvo tentado de darles un zape.

\- Será porque casi siempre lo tratas como sirviente, y creyó que no lo tomabas enserio – no se supone que los mayores eran los buenos en el romanticismo.

\- oh – murmuro Italia del Norte.

\- Shs – mientras Romano solo inflo los cachetes, enfadado.

\- ¿Y ahora? – pregunto Feliciano.

\- Pues si te quieres casar con él, será mejor que resuelvas el malentendido – aconsejo Seborga, ninguno de los hermanos se movió – ahora –

\- Vamos hermano – Feliciano tomo a Lovino de la mano – vamos con España – y se los llevo arrastrando.

\- Hermanos tontos – murmuro con desgane, mientras pensaba en ir a visitar a Vaticano.

En España

Feliciano llevaba arrastrando de la mano a Lovino, quien realmente estaba un poco reacio en aparecer frente al español, aunque su hermano solo lo ignoro en todo el camino, llegando a la casa del español, toco el timbre varias veces.

\- ¡Voy! – se oyó la voz detrás de la puerta, un español sonriente la abrió.

\- España – saludo alegre Feliciano.

\- Pero si es Ita-chan y… - España vio a romano y dejo de hablar – lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer – y cierra la puerta.

\- ¿vee? – fue lo que salió de la boca de Feliciano.

\- ¡Idiota, abre la puerta! – grito Romano completamente enfadado, al no resultar, simplemente abrió la puerta con un cabezazo.

\- ¿Hermano? –

\- Auch – se quejó el italiano con la cabeza adolorida, llenándose de valor entro para buscar al maldito español, pero no lo encontró - ¡maldito cobarde! – había huido.

\- Quizás este con Francia – dijo Feliciano.

\- ¡A Francia! – ahora Romano quería encontrar al maldito español para matarlo, mira que se toma la molestia de tratar de explicar (claro), y ni se preocupo por ir a la casa del pervertido.

Una vez más se encontraban en otra puerta, ahora en la nación francesa.

\- ¿Qué es ese escándalo? – el francés abrió la puerta completamente desnudo.

\- ¿Dónde esta España? – pregunto sin rodeos Romano, un poco intimidado por la falta de ropa de la nación mas vieja.

\- En la sala – respondió sin entender exactamente a que se debía tanto ajetreo.

Romano entro, y le sorprendió lo que encontró… nadie.

\- ¿Dónde esta España? – pregunto Feliciano.

\- Que raro, estaba aquí hace un momento – murmuro el Francés.

\- Prusia – murmuro Feliciano y Romano tomo su mano y salieron de la casa.

Y la semana paso con un España desapareciendo.

\- Maldita sea – murmuro un muy enfadado Romano.

\- ¿Me pregunto porque España huye? – se pregunto Feliciano cocinando pasta.

\- ¿Tienes el número de Hungría? – pregunto Romano, Veneciano solo inclino la cabeza.

\- ¿Para que quieres el teléfono de Hungría? – pregunto curioso.

\- Situaciones desesperadas, necesitan soluciones desesperadas – fue lo único que menciono, mientras Feliciano le pasaba su celular.

España se encontraba aun muy triste por el rechazo de Romano, él realmente quería casarse con él, pero al parecer el italiano no, se había escondido toda la semana del él para que no lo matará.

El sonido del timbre lo saco momentáneamente de su depresión.

Se fijo primero que nadie con rulo adorable y carácter de infierno estuviera al otro lado, se sorprendió bastante al ver a la húngara.

\- ¿Hungría? – pregunto bastante sorprendido.

\- Hola España – saludo cordialmente.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – pregunto el español, dejando que pasará.

\- Vine por negocios – respondió simplemente.

\- ¿Con mi jefe? – pregunto mientras quitaba algunas cosas y empezaba a llevarlas a otro lado.

\- No, por Romano – antes de que España tuviera la oportunidad de preguntar de que tipo, fue golpeado con bastante fuerza con algo metálico, dejándolo inconsciente.

Cuando España recupero el sentido, se encontró así mismo atado a una silla, con un lindo vestido de novia, con Vaticano al frente, mirándolo, Romano al lado suyo con esmoquin, Hungría grabando con una cámara, y lo que parecía ser, muchas naciones a su espalda.

\- ¿Qué? – fue lo primero que pudo preguntar.

\- Estamos aquí reunidos para unir en santo matrimonio a Lovino Vargas y Antonio Fernández – empezó a recitar Vaticano, importándole poco la pregunta del español.

\- ¿Matrimonio? – pregunto España medio embobado.

\- Deja de hablar – murmuro bajito Lovino, mientras Vaticano seguía hablando.

\- ¿Nos estamos casando? – murmuro igual de bajito pero ahora ilusionado.

\- Por supuesto, esa fue tu propuesta – dijo simplemente el italiano.

\- Pero, pensé que no querías casarte conmigo – dijo el español un poco abatido.

\- Eres un idiota por no haberme entendido – resoplo el italiano, España parpadeo un poco confundido, hasta que entendió lo que quiso decir su amado italiano.

\- Lo siento – se disculpo – ahora, ¿puedes quitarme la cuerda? – pregunto tratando de liberarse.

\- No, es tu castigo por escapar de mí – fue lo único que respondió Lovino mientras le daba una sonrisa de mafia italiana, el español solo suspiro.

Bueno, al menos no iba a cansarse de estar parado.

FIN


End file.
